Jeff the Killer x Reader
by Kyo-Lion
Summary: Jeff the Killer x Reader, as requested by Noodle-Panda. Let me know if you'd like me to continue it :)
1. Chapter 1

(Your POV)

I sighed happily as the final bell rang. School was finally out and I had to get home, where I live alone, there were many chores to be done. After a few half-hearted goodbyes to my so-called "friends," I began to walk home.

The entire way home, I felt eyes on me. As I broke out into a cold sweat, I began to pick up the pace. Everytime I turned around to see if anyone was behind me, I was welcomed by loneliness and an eery silence. If anything were to happen to me, I couldn't call anyone. After all, I didn't have a cellphone. I mentally kicked myself and made a reminder to get one.

I finally got home and the feeling of being watched soon subsided. As I began to do the dishes, I looked outside. Much to my surprise, there was a boy standing in my backyard.

How did he get in my backyard? The doors were all locked.

I asked mentally.

He looked young, maybe a little older than me. He was somewhat taller than a normal person. He was wearing a white hoodie, black pants, and some grey and black boots. His hair, black and feathered, fell onto his shoulders. What scared me most was that he just stood there, completely unaware of the fact I was watching.

What are you up to?

I asked in my head, as if he could hear me.

Then, a thought ran through my head.

The murders.

A rash of murders had hit my small town. And anyone who was lucky enough to make it out alive reported a young boy. Tall, white hoodie, black hair, and black pants. My eyes widened in horror. He must have been the one who was following me.

Immediately, I began to move to one of the drawers that contained all the silverware. I pulled out a long knife, used for cutting pork and such, and began to walk towards the home phone. By the time I got to the phone you heard the backdoor open.

I was sweating now. Fear crept into my mind, followed by thoughts about what the infamous Jeff the Killer would do to me.

"The police can't help you." An eerie voice whispered into my ear. "And unless you're super fast, that knife won't do you too much help either." He whispered again, now playing with my (h/c) hair.

"Please, please don't hurt me." I whimpered. His cold, pale hand crept over my lips to stifle a sob that was about to escape me.

"Shh," he ushered, "I wasn't planning to. Just...go...to...sleep..." he said.

As he said those three words, the vision began to go black around my (e/c) eyes. I sagged against him and closed my eyes. Into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

(Jeff's POV)

"She's finally I out." I spoke into my ear piece.

"Good, bring her here. Don't take too long. You know how Slender Man tends to get when we take too long on missions." Jack ordered on the other end.

I didn't respond. Instead I put (your name) on my back. She was skinny and really lightweight. Her thin arms swung over my shoulders as I picked her up. Her (h/c) hair smelled like lavender.

She's kind of... cute...

I thought. _No way! Slender Man wants her for something and I shouldn't intrude. _

I began to run through her neighborhood. Nobody should have seen me, I was just a flash of black and white. I was back at the Well in a matter of minutes. I jumped into it. My world was gray and dull, nothing compared to Earth. I was greeted by the leader of my group, Slender Man. He was accompanied by Jack

"Jeff, I'm happy you succeeded." He said in that low booming voice of his.

"Yeah whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "What do you want her for anyway?" I asked inhaling the sweet smell of lavender again.

"Well, Jeff. I thought you need a partner." He said.

By black eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? You want _her _to be _my _partner!?" I asked practically screaming.

Slender Man gave me a small nod. "You should get her to your room and lay her down on your bed. You should get some rest yourself, Jeff. Your training starts tomorrow." He said in a really cool way that only annoyed me.

I exhaled loudly and stomped off. Even through all my anger, I set (y/n) down gently on my bed and covered her with my blankets. I settled onto the couch and watched her sleep. It really was something else. I've seen many people sleep, but when I saw her, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was sprawled across my pillow and she looked at ease despite the fact that she was in a serial killers room. I found myself smiling and shook my head. I stood up and went outside. I can't sleep anyway.

(Your POV)

I woke up with a gasp. I was in someone else's room, someone else's bed. I quickly jumped out of the bed, tripping over the clean sheets and scratching my chin on the wood floor. I looked around. The room was grey and not decorated in any way. I frowned, straining to remember what happened.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. I was kidnapped. By a serial killer.

I screamed and sobbed. Falling onto my knees and rubbing at my wet eyes. That's when I heard footsteps running up to the room and someone opening the door to the room.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

It was Jeff the Killer. He looked genuinely concerned for me, but that didn't take away from the fact that he kidnapped me. You began to crawl away from him. He followed you. While I was looking at his face, I realized that his scars had healed, his mouth was no longer cut into a wide smile, and there were scars that seemed to have come from stitches.

"Look," he said with a sigh as he kneeled in front of me, "I won't hurt you." He said reaching out to me. I let out a soft whimper sort of noise and took his hand, allowing him to help me up.

Something flashed across his pale face and he looked away from me. I was confused but dismissed what he had just done. He looked back at me and touched my chin. I winced as he touched were I had scratched yourself.

"What happened?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

I didn't answer his question. Instead I asked him a question.

"What do you want with me?" I asked sitting on the edge of what I was guessing to be his bed.

"Uh, about that. My leader, the Slender Man, wants for you to be my partner." He said coming to me with a first-aid kit in his hand. He began treating the scratch and put a band-aid on it.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but with all due respect. I don't kill innocent people." I remembered all the people who had died in my small community.

"No, I don't kill innocent people. I kill those who work for a force not to be messed with." He said.

Oh.

Was all I could think. Did anyone _really_ stop to think if those people really were innocent? He began to walk away snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So. When do we begin training?" I asked with a sudden enthusiasm that surprised even me.

"Um, in a few. Let me ask Jane to let you borrow some of her clothes." He said walking out of the room, not giving me a chance to respond.

I looked out the window. Outside was a strange, thin, naked thing. Before I could call for Jeff, it jumped breaking the window. I let out a scream so that someone could hear you.

"Scream," the creature demanded in a raspy voice, "I love it when they scream."

(Jeff's POV)

I didn't even make it all the way downstairs when I heard the window break and (y/n) scream. I didn't think and ran back up the stairs. There, in my room, holding her was the Rake. He was getting ready to stab one of his long claws into her chest when he looked up at me.

"Ah, Jeffery," he said in that raspy, annoying voice of his, "long time no see." He said with a wide, toothy grin.

"Not long enough," I said with a frown, "let her go."

"Nah," he said causing me to clench my jaw, "I quite like taking the things you care about."

With that he took hold of (y/n) and jumped out the window. I didn't think. I jumped out the window myself and followed them. No way would I lose someone else, no way.

(Your POV)

The strange creature had a surprisingly strong grip. I pounded on its arms in vain. Jeff was chasing after us, but I lost sight of him when the creature entered the woods. It was fast, really fast. I kept screaming and screaming for Jeff. And every once in a while, I heard him scream my name.

When I got to an old, run down cabin, it stopped running and took me inside. It let me fall onto the floor causing me to hit my head sending blinding white pain through my head.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I managed to ask.

"Make you mine." It said knocking me out and sending me falling into oblivion, once again.

(Jeff's POV)

I saw them run into the abandoned cabin and forced me legs to go faster. The Rake will pay if he did ANYTHING to (y/n). I ran towards the cabin and kicked the door down. The Rake had (y/n) chained to the wall. She had long scratches running down her arms and some across her face. Her cheeks and her left eye were bruised and already turning purple.

The Rake launched itself at me but I was too quick. I sidestepped him and dug my knife into its heart.

"I warned you, you will pay for what you did." I said in a low growl.

The Rake gasped and soon went limp.

I ran to (y/n) and began untying her. Once I did, I scooped her up into my arms and held her head close to my chest.

"Come on, (y/n), please be okay." I whispered.

She let out a small cough. I held her so that I could see her face, her (e/c) fluttered open, giving me hope. She gave me a small smile that sent butterflies up my stomach.

"I'm okay," she said resting her head on my chest, "just take me home."

"Home?" I asked. "I can't. You have to stay with me."

I felt her nod against me. "I know, what else do you want me to call that house?" She asked quietly. I felt a smile creep onto my face and realized that she was asleep. I got up and began to walk home with her in my arms. I found my new hope, and I would keep this one alive, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jeff's POV)

It's been a couple of months, almost a year, since (y/n) joined us. And let me tell you, each day has been something special. I feel as if when I'm around her, my defenses can go down and I can talk to her freely and openly. Before I met (y/n), there was a wall protecting my emotions. It didn't allow me to talk to anyone. And I mean no one. I mean, I care about all the other Creepypastas, I do, but I feel as though I can't talk to them like I can talk to (y/n). She broke me down, opened me up, and read me like a book. I care about her. I'm sure she doesn't know that, at least I hope she doesn't. I mean, I am a serial killer, but the whole 'admit your feelings for someone' thing always kind of freaked me out. All the other Creepypastas seem to like her as well, especially Slender Man. He's bonding with her quite well. I hope that over time, I can get to know her better and she can get to know me better. I want to know her beyond training. Maybe even beyond friendship. All in all, (y/n) is an angel without wings.

(Your POV)

It's been about ten months since I joined my new family. I've made a lot of new friends, and I care about each of them. I've even found a fatherly figure in the ever-interesting Slender Man. He's really kind to me, and I will enjoy every second of that while I'm here. He is somewhat protective over me, and I don't mind. I never got to have that feeling. My father left my ill mother and I when I was only three. I don't even know what he looks like. Then, a couple of days after I turned 14, my mother died.

I really miss my mother, she's all I ever had. But now, I need to look ahead, not back. Mom wouldn't be extremely proud of what has become of me, but she would be happy that I found family and friends.

Then there's the infamous, Jeff the Killer. Ever since I got to know him, I decided I wanted to help him. He shut himself in his room and wouldn't talk to anyone. He has and invisible barrier around himself, and it's almost impossible to destroy. But I think I'm getting there. He's beginning to open up to me more. I'm very happy about that, I like getting to know him. Even though he seems and looks evil, he's a real softy and I care about him.

I really hope Jeff and I get to be good friends. Maybe more. No, I don't think Jeff sees me that way. I mean, who would?

(Jeff's POV)

(Y/n) swung her fist at me, not angrily of course, we were training. I easily sidestepped her attack. Her momentum was too great and she came tumbling down to the ground. I laughed at her. Her attack was first level, but she looked so darn cute when she attacked and missed. She smiled at me as if I weren't laughing at all.

"My momentum would kill me," she said with a friendly smile.

I held out my hand to her and she openly took it. After I helped her up, her hand remained in mine for a while, without me realizing it.

"Uh, Jeff?" (Y/n) asked.

"Yeah?" I asked looking into her beautiful, big (e/c) eyes.

"You can let go of my hand now." She said. I looked down and realized her hand was still in mine. I immediately let it drop and looked away from her face. Heat flushed through me and I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

(Y/n) began to pick up all the equipment. I began to help her and began to think as well.

_Do it now, Jeff. Tell (y/n) how you feel about her. Do it!_

"(Y/n)?" I asked. And just as I asked, Jane opened the door and promptly entered the room.

"Jeff. (Y/n). We need you, like, _now._" Jane said through gasps, almost as if she ran to the room. "We have a threat." She said gesturing for us to follow her. (Y/n) and I promptly did, leaving all the equipment on the ground. (Y/n) looked scared, and I can understand why she was. We've had high level threats, but it's not like we ever got out with any fatalities. The injuries were always minimal. I didn't understand why Jane was so scared.

(Y/n) and I struggled to keep up with Jane's quick pace. I finally caught up to her and laid my hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face us.

"What's the problem, Jane? We've never faced anything too dangerous. What's so scary now?" I asked, a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

Jane let out a long sigh and rubbed her forehead, something she does when she's frustrated. (Y/n) laid her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"It's okay, Jane," she said gently, with a sweet smile, "we'll still fight. No matter what the threat. We've got your back." (Y/n) said, her eyes gleamed with determination.

Jane looked at me, then at (y/n).

"Zalgo is here himself." Jane said, there was a tone of something I didn't catch in her voice. For once, I think there was fear in there. Even though Jane was usually so composed and poised.

"Well," (y/n) said, "let's go see what he needs."


	3. Chapter 3

(Jeff's POV)

It was hard to keep up with (y/n)'s fast pace. She was moving quickly yet gracefully down the winding gray hallways of our house. She seemed really ready to meet Zalgo, though I knew she wasn't. Deep down in my gut, I wanted to tell her to stay inside, that this fight was between me and Zalgo and she didn't have anything to do with it. But that, would've angered her. Jane had left before us. I'm sure she was already outside. I didn't dare start conversation with (y/n), she looked terrifying. But at the same time, beautiful. She looked like a wild beast, ready to kill, attack, destroy. But then, she looked confident, like a queen. There was grace in each of her footsteps, and their was confidence to her walk. She radiated with energy.

And fear.

We finally got to the door, after what seemed like mere seconds had gone by. (Y/n) gingerly placed her hand on the knob and turned to face me. I gave her a small nod, and what I hoped to be a reassuring smile. She opened the door, to face what might kill her.

But I won't let that happen.

Not again...

(Your POV)

I walked with confidence in my step. I stood tall, with my chin held high. I hoped I looked more confident than I really was. In reality, each of my nerves was alive with fear. I could feel them. I know I was shaking, but I was doing my best to control that. Jeff walked behind me, hoping to keep up. I stopped and drew in a sharp breath as we reached the door. I hesitantly laid my hand on it and turned to face Jeff. He only nodded and gave me a small smile, reassuring that everything would be okay.

I remember smiles like those. My mom gave me one a couple of hours before she slipped free of the cruel world we call home. Reassuring smiles don't do much. But something in Jeff's and my mother's gave me comfort. Confidence.

I turned the knob. Outside was the most horrible thing ever. But I didn't grimace, didn't wince. All of my friends stood there, facing the creature. As soon as they heard the door open, they turned to face me. I had my eyes locked only on the creature in front of me.

(Jeff's POV)

(Y/n) stood tall, proud, and unwilling to tear her eyes from Zalgo. He stood a couple of feet away from us.

"Zalgo," I growled.

"Ah, Jeffery." He said extending his arms, a normally welcoming gesture made me want to puke. "I see you've got a new toy there. Shall I take this one as well?" He asked as a sick smile played onto his face. I let out a low growl and instinctively stepped in front of (y/n). I spread my arms out in front of her, as if that were enough to defend her.

"What is it that you want, Zalgo?" I asked, anger filled my voice even though I tried to control it.

"I want nothing more than for you to finally join my side, Jeffery. Or do more innocents have to die in order for this to happen?" He asked. I heard a gasp behind me. It was (y/n). She was stepping in front of me, making me put my arms down.

"_More _innocents?" She asked. Immediately, I did a head count.

We were short one person.

"Ah, yes. I do believe I got the one you know as, 'Jane the Killer'." Zalgo replied. I heard (y/n) make a sort of growl noise.

"You tell me where she is, or so help me, you will never see the light of day again." (Y/n) roared, causing Zalgo to smile.

"I quite like this one, Jeffery. She has a sort of bravado that the other one didn't have. Unlike her, this one isn't spineless." He said looking directly at (y/n), even as he spoke to me.

That made my blood boil. He wanted to take (y/n) from me. He wanted to take my only light away from me.

Again.

"Where is she?" (Y/n) asked, there was a steadiness to her voice that made me calmer, but then again, not really all that calm.

Zalgo motioned for the trees that stood tall in front of the house. From them, emerged a large number of enemies, who were obviously working for him, that I had never seen before. One of them held Jane. They had her by her throat while one of them pulled on her long black hair.

"I have stabbed her with a knife laced with poison," Zalgo said, breaking the silence with his disgusting voice, "and only I have the antidote. I will gladly give it to you, in exchange for one of you." He said with a smile.

"Who do you want?" Slender Man asked, speaking for the first time since I came outside.

"I want the girl." He said pointing to (y/n).

Without thinking, I charged. I moved as fast as my legs would take me.

"You can't have her!" I screamed. When I reached him, I swung my fist. I was clenching my knife in the fist I swung. He easily sidestepped my attack and dug his own knife into my side. I grunted, there was something different about this knife. There was a stinging that I've never experienced before where the wound was. I heard a lot of voices screaming my name. They sounded distant. But above the sea of voices, I heard one. (Y/n)'s.

(Your POV)

Zalgo slid the knife into Jeff's side. I screamed as Jeff's legs went limp under him and he came crashing down to the ground. I screamed his name, but he didn't respond. He lay there, face down on the ground. Not moving at all. My heart sunk into my stomach when Zalgo sidestepped Jeff's body like he was nothing more than a mere piece of trash on the sidewalk, I think I even saw a look of disgust on his face. He began to walk over to me, but Slender Man stepped in front of me protectively.

"Jack, take Jane and Jeff inside. The rest of you follow him in and see what you can do for them." Slender Man ordered. Almost immediately, they all went inside. Masky helped Eyeless Jack carry Jane in. Laughing Jack and Hoodie carried Jeff in.

I couldn't hold the tears in. They slipped off of my face as I watched them carry Jeff inside, farther and farther away from me.

"Give me the antidote, Zalgo." Slender Man said. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't messing around.

"Slender Man, the father of the Creepy Pastas. What makes you want to protect this child? Does she posses any special powers that could help you in any way?" Zalgo asked. Slender Man shook his head. He never moved from in front of me.

"So she is a regular human girl. Nothing more nothing less." Zalgo said. I frowned, it seemed kind of insulting, though I know I'm nothing more than that.

"Yes, she is just a human girl. Which really makes me wonder why you would want her." Slender Man said. Zalgo simply smiled and shrugged.

"I like watching you suffer." He said as a matter of factly.

"I'll go," I said, hoping I sounded braver than I was feeling.

"(Y/n)," Slender Man said. He sounded surprised, hurt even.

"Give Slender Man the antidote for both Jane and Jeff, and I will go peacefully." I said.

Zalgo gave Slender Man a small bottle and promptly grabbed at my arm harshly.

"One drop should be enough to save them." He said as he began to disappear into the woods. As he dragged me away from the house, I said goodbye to my old life. To my newly found friends. There was no talking, the trip was silent. The silence was enough to make me cry. And one lonely tear, slipped silently off of my face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey readers! Thank you all so much for supporting me this far! Honestly, I didn't think this story would have made it this far! I'm really grateful for all your support... I couldn't have moved on without it :) Also, if you guys want the fifth chapter, I want at least 23 comments, more would be GREAT but I'm not picky. :) Well, thanks again and go forth and conquer!_

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

I woke up with a gasp. It was incredibly hot in my room and I was sweating. I felt like I had run a mile and my limbs felt as heavy as boulders. As I tried to sit up, there was blinding pain in my stomach and I was forced to sit back down. For some reason, my throat felt raw and dry, making me unable to speak without some pain. I heard footsteps climb up to my room and someone opening the door.

It was Slender Man.

"Jeff," he said surprisingly quietly, "You're alright." He sounded relieved. I only nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's (y/n)? I want to see her." I said remembering how brave she looked standing in front of that beast Zalgo.

"Jeff, I'm sorry she-"

"What did Zalgo do?" I said trying to keep my voice even and measured, holding in all the screaming.

"He took her, she's not here anymore." Slender Man said sadly. He sounded tired, like maybe he'd been up all night. I looked out my window in as a wave of emotions crashed over me.

"I'll leave you to think. Do you need anything?" He asked getting ready to leave my room.

I shook my head dismissively and began to think. I don't know what I was feeling. I think it was mostly anger, sadness, and I don't why but I think I felt a hint of betrayal in those feelings. I want to know why (y/n) left, she's everything to me. Why would she go so willingly? Did she go willingly? Or was she forced?

I grunted in anger and slammed my fist against my bed. Then I remembered her. How she had gone willingly because she thought I was going to die...

...and I can't have (y/n) do the same...

_~Flashback~_

_"Jeff?" Riley screamed in fear for my life. She ran over to me and picked me up. She held me close to her as her tears came crashing down onto my face. I gave her a weak smile and put my hand on her cheek, which made her turn to look at me._

_Her big grey eyes were rimmed with tears, threatening to fall off her lovely face. I was about to say something until Zalgo interrupted._

_"Oh, would you look at that? It doesn't look like Jeff will survive this one my dear Riley." He said as a cruel smile crept onto his face._

_Riley looked back down at me her eyes wide and questioning. I shook my head at her._

_"No, don't listen to him. I'll be ok." Talking made me wince, but I had to put up a facade in order to keep Riley from doing something crazy._

_Riley smiled sadly at me and turned back up at Zalgo._

_"Can you help him?" She asked, her voice was shaky and so was her breathing._

_"Of course," he said happily, "but I will need something else in order to help him." Zalgo said._

_I already knew this had taken a wrong turn. I grabbed a fistful of Riley's shirt and forced her to look at me. I shook my head, she only smiled._

_"What is it that you need?" Riley asked sounding a little braver this time._

_"Another human soul. You know, one life for another." He said grimly._

_Without question, Riley put me down and stood up. She began to walk over to him, her red hair was whipping around her in the wind and she was shaking._

_"Now, you will die." Zalgo said._

_Before I could do anything Zalgo stabbed a long knife into Riley's side. I heard her gasp before collapsing onto the ground._

_"Riley!" I screamed trying to inch closer to her._

_Blood was spilling out of her mouth and seeping from the wound. When I got to her, she smiled happily. I forgot about Zalgo, but I'm pretty sure I heard him leaving._

_"Oh god Riley, why did you do that?" I screamed._

_Riley took my hand in her's and looked up at the stars._

_"Look at the stars, Jeff." She said. As she said this, I turned to look at them. There wasn't many, but the few that were there were shining brightly._

_"You see that big one? I'll always be that huge one. I'll be watching from above okay?" She whispered. Her girp tightened on my hand then loosened. I didn't have it in me to turn to look at her, because I knew she was gone. So instead, I looked up at the stars, even though they were blurred with my tears._

_And I swear, when Riley slipped free from me, the big star began to shine brighter._

(Your POV)

Zalgo let me do whatever I wanted to. Of course that was with the condition that I stayed in my small, ten by ten, grey cell. He must have though that I was actually a prisoner because he even gave me a small, red, bouncy ball. I refused to touch it though, so it sat there just as idle as me.

The only thing that gave me hope was knowing that Jeff was ok. And I knew this because I think I felt him, he was alive, I knew it. I lost myself thinking about Jeff and the others, so I didn't even notice that Zalgo was in my cell.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Come now," he said sounding hurt, but not genuinely hurt, "Is that any way to treat the person who saved your friend?" He asked inching closer to me.

I moved away from him and hugged my knees close to my chest once I was in a corner.

"Fine, but tonight you starve." He said angrily now.

He slammed the rusty grey bars shut and stormed away.

_I'm not afraid of you. I don't care if I starve, I'll live. If Jeff's okay, I'm okay._

I thought. This was my reassuring thought. Every time Zalgo would come in here, I would repeat those words over in my head, which drowns out Zalgo's disgusting voice.

"Don't come for me," I whispered, "It'll be better if you stay where you are. Safer." I looked out my window, which had some rusty bars preventing me from leaving, and hoped that Jeff wouldn't try anything rash or risky.

(Jeff's POV, two weeks later)

"Alright, I'm off." I said to the others.

There was goodbye's and good luck's as I began to walk away from our house.

_Don't lose hope_, I thought, _I'm coming for you, (y/n)._

* * *

_Well? How was it? Be sure to comment! Also, I'm sorry it was so short... I couldn't think of anything to write or how to finish it. I'm so sorry. Be sure to check out all my other stories as well :) Thanks for reading!_

_Kyo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Woah! 30 comments already? You guys are the best! I am oh so terribly sorry that I made you wait so long for the fifth chapter! I'm terrible I know... welp though, here it is! I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter!_

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

The trip to Zalgo's cave thingy took longer than I expected. I had to stop several times because of the darn weather, it was all rain and I think it might have snowed just a little when I was sleeping. The weather was below freezing and I could see my breath. I really hoped (y/n) was okay. Knowing Zalgo, he was probably torturing her.

Zalgo, just thinking his name made my blood boil with anger. I don't know what my plan was, but when I got in that cave, Zalgo will have been nothing more than a memory.

The trip took about four days, when it should have only taken about two and a half. When I arrived at the mouth of the cave, I frowned. I figured Zalgo's hideout would be more hidden than this, I mean come on. It said 'STAY OUT' in what I'm assuming was human blood.

Well, here goes nothing I guess.

_I'm coming for you, (y/n), don't you dare lose hope. I know you're still alive, I can feel you._

I thought to myself, reassuringly as I walked into the cave.

It's now, or never.

(Your POV)

"(Y/n)," Zalgo called out to me in a sing-song voice that did not suit him at all. Then again, what _did _suit him?

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could. Last time I had answered in a way that he didn't want to be answered, I learned the hard way not to do it again.

He forced me to take my shirt off, chained me up outside and made me sit in the cold rain. The rain felt like needles against my back, and he only watched from inside grinning evilly.

"Dinner, eat." He said throwing some stale bread through the bars.

I'll have to admit, as hungry as I was, I didn't eat anything. I am frail now, nothing but bones. I'm sure I've lost a lot of pounds. Also, I stink. How long has it been since I took a shower? Three weeks?

I also think I'm going insane. When I sleep, which is incredibly rare, I dream of this girl. She has long red hair and the most beautiful grey eyes ever. She tells me to stay away from Jeff. I don't know why though. Then, when the dream is about to end, she disappears into a puddle of what seems like blood.

"I'm not hungry," I finally responded.

"Oh?" He asked quizzically. This was a test. If I didn't eat, I was sure to get punished again.

"But I guess I can eat," I answered quickly this time, hastily moving to pick the bread up.

Zalgo smiled evilly and walked away. I waited until I heard his footsteps walk echo farther and farther from me. When I couldn't hear him anymore, I threw the bread out the window, forcing it through the bars.

Then, I heard more footsteps come toward me. This time though, they were coming through the opposite side from which Zalgo left. The footsteps also sounded quiet, like whoever was there, was trying to be silent. I walked up to the bars and pushed my face up against them as far as I could to see who was coming.

When I saw who it was, my heart sunk into my stomach.

_No. NO. NO. NO!_

I screamed over and over in my head. That idiot, he only came to get himself nearly killed again. I can't lose you, not you.

_...Jeff..._

(Jeff's POV)

When I entered the cave, there was nothing. Just vast gray walls of stone running for what seems like forever. At first, I thought that maybe I was in the wrong place and maybe Zalgo's hideout was elsewhere. Then, I dismissed the thought and kept moving forward.

After a couple of minutes, I came across a torch. Then another and another. When I finally came across like seven torches, a saw a couple of prison bars. And a face, between the bars.

Without thinking, I ran over there. The person in the cave was unmistakable.

It was (y/n).

I was overcome by a wave of hope, anger, and a little bit of sadness.

She just looked so fragile. She lost all of her glow and she had bruises and cuts all over her fair skin. Her long (h/c) was greasy and tangled. And her eyes, oh her eyes, she looked tired and sad.

I was more than happy to see her, but she didn't look to happy to see me.

"(Y/n)," I whispered cupping her chin through the bars. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

I began to look for a lock of some kind. When I found it though, (y/n) told me it was useless, that she had already tried and failed in her several attempts.

"Ah, but you don't have a knife." I said happily.

(Y/n) tilted her head in confusion and her eyebrows knitted together into a frown. I began to break the lock when I heard footsteps approach us.

(Y/n) began to frantically look for a place to hide for me, but I just stood there. Ready to beat the living daylights out of Zalgo.

"Ah, well. If it isn't little Jeffery." He said in that low raspy booming voice of his.

He emerged from the shadows like what I would imagine a ninja would do.

"Let. Her. Go." I said hotly, holding my knife in a death grip.

"I'll tell you what. If you can fight my best fighter and kill them, I'll let her go. If not, then you both stay here and help me fight Slender Man. What do you say? Deal?" He asked holding his hand out for me to shake it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw (y/n) shaking her head frantically. There were tears threatening to slip out of her big (e/c) eyes. But I knew that I could do this. No matter who it was, I would kill them and set (y/n) free. Then everything will be back to normal and we'll all live happily ever after.

_Sure, if only things were THAT easy..._

* * *

_Well? How was it? I'm so sorry it was so short! I really am... I just thought that maybe the story needed a little cliff hanger? No? I don't think this is a cliff hanger LOL. Anyway, thank you all for reading this and I will be continuing it as soon as I get 35 comments, since I have a lot of hope in you guys! Thanks so much!_

_Comment, favorite, follow, whatever appeals to you :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, thanks for all of my requested comments! Thanks so much for your support! So, just like I said, here's the sixth chapter..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

Zalgo dragged (y/n) out of her little cell very harshly, by pulling her (h/l), tangled, (h/c) hair. I was about to open my mouth to protest when (y/n) gave me a look that told me to shut up, so I did. The entire way there, Zalgo was speechless, but I could tell it was out of excitement. He led us through the ever winding grey walls of his cave, which seemed to go on forever, mind you, and by the time we reached the supposed 'arena' he stopped and let (y/n) go momentarily to open the gates.

That was enough time to snatch her into my arms. She gasped as I did, as I held her head close to my chest and let her hear how fast my heart was beating. Then, I felt warm tears soak through my sweater and come onto my bare chest. I began to run my pale fingers through her wild (h/c) hair.

"Well isn't this a touching moment?" Zalgo asked, finally looking back at us. There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but it was disguising something else.

Anger.

Zalgo grabbed at (y/n)'s arm very brutally, which made my blood boil.

"You don't have to treat her like that!" I hissed at him.

He purposely thrashed (y/n) around more, surely bruising her arm.

"And why not? She is after all my prisoner." He said as a sly smile crept it's way onto his face.

I only loosed a low growl and looked away, because if I didn't, I would go berserk on this creep. Zalgo dragged (y/n) out of the way and motioned for me to go walk into the arena.

I took that as a challenge and walked in, no turning back now.

I was feeling pretty confident, in fact I might have been a little more on the cocky side, until I saw who I was facing.

Behind me, I heard (y/n) gasp and Zalgo let loose a low laugh.

_This can't be, you're dead._ I thought to myself.

"I've missed you, Jeff."

_...Riley..._

(Your POV)

I gasped as I saw Jeff's opponent.

It was the girl from my dreams.

He long red hair was tied back into a high pony tail and her big grey eyes looked empty and distant. I looked at Zalgo, but he had his eyes locked only on Jeff, who was frozen in place.

Who is this chick? How are she and Jeff connected? Why does she hate me?

"How?" Jeff asked in a low voice, which was barely audible, "How are you alive?"

My breath caught in my throat. She's supposed to be dead? I don't understand.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She said in a drone voice that made her sound like a robot. Like she was programmed to say that.

_Who is she? _I mouthed to Zalgo. He only smiled in response.

"Well, (y/n) and I will be taking our seats. You two be sure to start the fight whenever you'd like. Riley, make sure you beat him alright? Good luck Jeff." Zalgo announced as he half led, half dragged me to where we were supposed to sit.

We sat where the audience would sit, of course in the front row. From what I could see, fresh tears were slipping off of Jeff's face.

"What in the world!?" Jeff screamed.

I felt myself jump as he did. I wasn't expecting this.

"How? She's _dead! _D-E-A-D, dead." He said looking up angrily at Zalgo.

"My powers are none of your concern, now fight!" Zalgo said next to me.

At the word fight, Riley's eyes flashed with recognition and she lunged at Jeff. Jeff easily sidestepped her attack, just as easily as he would sidestep one of mine.

One thing I noticed, was during most of the fight, Jeff wouldn't attack. He was defending himself by moving out of the way, but never once did I see him swing.

"Just who is she?" I asked Zalgo.

He let loose a low chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. His response though, it sent a twinge of jealousy through me.

"An old partner," he said never turning to look at me, "An old lover, more likely."

(Jeff's POV)

"Oh Jeff. If you never attack, you'll never win," Zalgo reminded me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at (y/n). She wasn't watching the fight.

Riley growled at me and stopped momentarily to catch her breath.

"Attack me you coward!" She shrieked in frustration.

That's when I realized that this Riley wasn't my Riley. My Riley had left the face of this Earth, forever more. Besides, the old Riley would never dare call me that. Still though, the thought of stabbing someone that looked and moved like Riley was haunting.

I lunged forward, clutching my knife in a death grip.

I felt it dig through flesh and scrape against bone, then, I heard someone gasp.

"Jeff," she muttered, "Why?" She asked, genuine sadness flooded her voice.

Fresh tears stung the back of my eyes as fake Riley turned to dust in front of me.

I looked over at (y/n) who had a wide smile on her face as happy tears slipped down and off of her cheeks.

"No!" Zalgo screamed, "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He shouted as he grabbed (y/n), and lifted her by her throat.

"Zalgo stop! We had a deal!" I screamed in frustration.. and fear...

"Well, you know, one soul for another." He said as he dug his long finger into (y/n)'s stomach.

She gasped as fresh, red blood oozed out of her mouth. His finger went into her stomach and about one foot out of her back.

"NO!" I screamed.

Zalgo threw her into the arena, where she fell, limp and lifeless, and disappeared into the darkness.

Without thinking, I ran over there and picked her up.

"(Y/n)," I managed as I ran my shaky hand down her cheek.

"Jeff, before I go-"

"Don't say that!" I interrupted her.

"Now's not the time to be blind, listen to me. I love you, okay?" She said, a strange gurgle sort of noise escaped her as she began to choke on her own blood.

"I love you, too. That's why you can't leave." I said choking on my tears.

She lifted her hand and put it on my cheek.

And with her last breath, she said one thing.

"I'll be back, I promise. And I never break my promises..."

_Then I'll wait for you... forever..._

* * *

_Well? How was it? Be sure to comment!_

_Oh, and I will be continuing this, so please, don't lose hope in me! As soon as I reach 45 comments, I'll make the seventh chapter. So be sure and tell your friends to come and check this out. Thanks again for the support!_

_Go forth and conquer!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just going to go ahead and say this right here, right now... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you so much for all of the comments! I really appreciate all of you who read this story, follow, comment, and fave! Thanks so much... and just for you... the seventh chapter...**

* * *

(Your POV, memories)

_I woke up at the beginning of a long white tunnel. Going down the tunnel, there were many big, black,mahogany double doors. Each of the doors had a window, so I could see what was going on inside._

_I stood in front of the first window and saw a beautiful woman holding a baby girl who looked a lot like me. Next to the woman, there was a man. I don't know why I felt so much sudden hatred for him. I just wanted to kill him right there on spot. But then again, that would be wrong, killing a total stranger._

_Without wasting another second I moved forward. After stopping at a couple of windows, I learned about the baby. Her father had left her and her gravely ill mother, then, when she was about fourteen, her mother died. Leaving her to fend for herself. Then, being alone, the girl was forced to take of herself, work and go to school._

_As I stood in front of another window, I heard it. A faint screaming in the background. It sounded like they were saying my name._

_As I began to move toward the voice, it began to sound clearer._

_"(Y/n)," it screamed, willing me towards it._

_That's when the tunnel got longer._

_No matter how fast I ran, the voice was always one step ahead of me._

_"Wait, you're calling me. Why do you keep running away?" I asked, still running._

_I was nearly out of breath when I came to another door. This one wasn't like the others. This one was small, modest and white._

_"Open it," A voice urged me._

_I hesitantly placed my hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pulled the door open._

_Inside, was the beautiful woman._

_"I've missed you so much, (y/n)," She said with a lovely smile._

_She had long (h/c) hair, that was curled to perfection. She had big (e/c) that seemed to mesmerize me to a point where I realized I was staring. And her dress was a Victorian era styled dress, but nothing to flamboyant, just plain beautiful._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked her._

_"Well, darling, go back and remember who you saw in the windows," she said._

_That's when I remembered, the girl in the doors, was me._

_"Mom?" I asked, suddenly shaky with tears._

_She nodded and held her arms open. Without moments hesitation, I ran into her arms. Her embrace was warm, sweeter than I expected. I just wanted to melt there._

_"Now, darling," she said pulling me away so that she could see my face, she wiped away a few tears and gave me a sad smile, "I know you want to stay here, but there are people waiting for you on the other side. People who love you just as much as I do."_

_I tilted my head in confusion._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Would you like to find out?" She asked moving to the side, revealing another small white door._

_"I'll miss you, (y/n), but this isn't where you belong." She said guiding me towards the door._

_I turned the knob and smiled once more at my mom before I walked in._

(Your POV, present)

I woke up in the same room I woke up in when I was first kidnapped.

There was a small annoying pain in my stomach, but it was easily ignorable. Next to me, there was a figure. He was holding my hand close to his face and his tears came crashing down onto it.

_This is where I belong. Right mom?_

I squeezed the figure's hand back, and he looked up. Surprise and happiness showing clearly on his features.

"Jeff," I whispered.

_I told you I never break my promises._

* * *

**Well? How was this one? I'm sorry if you found it kind of short, it's just that I figured it needed to be because it was just you on a trip down memory lane. Literally.**

**Well, to continue onto the next chapter, I want at least 55 comments. Again, more would be great, but I believe you guys can get me a little more than that.**

**Well, go forth and conquer!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so sorry! You guys probably hate me now, right? I said 55 comments and you go out of your way and give me 60+ comments!? You guys are just amazing and here I am sitting, not even typing the next chapter. Anywho, I am so sorry for not typing the eighth chapter, it's just, I've been like sick ALL week. I was feeling under the weather and school work was piling up like the Empire State. Anyway, I hope you all are still here, and here's the eighth chapter!_

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

I lowered myself into the chair that I had next to (y/n)'s bed. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair was sprawled wrecklessly about her pillow and her body straight and still, as if she were in a coffin. I took her now cold, pale and limp hand in my equally as pale one and brought it up to my face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as fresh tears began to rim whatever I had left of eyelids, "I wasn't there to protect you was I?" I asked her, as the tears now slipped off of my face, they came crashing down onto her hand.

I was hoping that, as if by some magic, my tears could bring life into her again. But then again, that only happens in movies to where the end always says "happily ever after."

"But there won't be a happily ever after this time. Will there, (y/n)?" I asked chuckling softly, never looking up at her face.

I began to think about how we could've been. I even thought that I could have confessed to her, how I really feel. It was my act of idiocy that had her like this. I know I told her that I love her, but those words mean nothing now if I won't be able to say them to her every day. It wasn't even me who confessed first, it was (y/n). Yet another act of cowardice on my side. I'm so sorry (y/n).

Slender Man opened the door to the room, trying to be quiet. He failed and the door made a long, drawn out, creaky whine.

"Jeff," he said smoothly as he walked over to me, "Lunch is on the table, will you be joining us?" He asked as he layed his hand gently on my back and crouched down to my level, still taller than me though due to his spider-like legs.

I shook my head and heard Slender Man sigh.

"Jeff, you're becoming weak. Starving yourself won't bring her back you know." He said trying to get a better look at my face.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving her side, not until I see her breathe or until the day I die here." I said defiantly, still holding her hand close to my face and avoiding Slender Man's gaze.

He sighed yet again and stood up. "She wouldn't want this for you, Jeff. I don't think (y/n) would want you to starve for her sake. Then again, it's not even for her sake. It's for your sake." With that, he walked out the door without taking a second glance back at me, only at (y/n).

I thought what he said over in my head. It's true, that (y/n) wouldn't want me to starve myself just so that I could never leave her side. The truth is, I think I might be a little selfish. (Y/n) is mine, mine and only mine. I'm the one that stole her from her old life and I'm the one that gets to be with her, day in and day out.

I was still crying, I realized. All over (y/n)'s hand for that matter.

There was a slight shift in the room, but I dismissed it as the wind again. Last time I thought she was awake, I was disappointed to find out it was only the wind coming in from my open window.

"Jeff?" A small voice rose up from next to me.

I gasped and my head jerked up without hesitation.

_She's back! Maybe this time there will be a happy ending..._

* * *

_Sooo? How was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry again for making you wait for so long. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. So this time, I'll ask for less comments and upload the next one faster, to make up for leaving you guys hanging for so long :) This time I only want 75 comments. Like 9 comments more. Thanks again! Go forth and conquer!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! See I told you that I would make up for the lost time! Thanks so much for commenting and here's the ninth chapter!_

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

I could only stare in awe as (y/n) stared back at me. Her big (e/c) eyes pierced into my soul with every second she watched me.

"How is it that... how are you okay?" I asked dumbfounded.

She looked up at the ceiling and absentmindedly began to play with my fingers.

"I told you that I would come back. I promised. I never break my promises remember?" She asked.

She smiled at me. It was an achingly sweet smile that wrenched my heart into a million pieces knowing that it was my fault. As (y/n) tried to get up, her features flashed with immense pain. She let out a loud groan and clenched her eyes shut tightly. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as I helped her lay back down.

"You might not want to get up," I reminded her, getting up to remove her blankets, "Slender Man sealed the wound with stitches but it needs to heal before you can move." I said as I removed the blanket from on top of her.

She was wearing my sweater and some of Jane's training shorts. I blushed madly remembering that to see her wound she would need to lift up her shirt.

"Jane? Slender Man?" I called out, turning to look at the old wooded door.

I promptly heard footsteps running up to the room and the door creaked open as Jane and Slender walked in.

"What is it Jeff?" Jane asked as her oh-so black eyes drifted over to (y/n). She stifled a gasp, and covered her mouth with one hand. Tears rimmed her beautiful eyes and threatened to slip out as she made her way over to the bed where (y/n) lay, smiling widely at Jane.

"(Y/n)," Jane muttered sinking onto her knees, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Thank goodness you're okay!" Jane said through gasps and sobs.

"Oh Jane," (Y/n) said comfortingly, as she ran her long pale fingers through Jane's jet black hair, "None of this is your fault, okay? None of this is any of you guys' fault. There's no need to feel responsible." (Y/n) said smiling sweetly at all of us.

"Jeff," Slender Man said, "What did you call us up here for?" He asked moving over to stand next to Jane, who had regained her calm, regal composure.

"Oh," I said remembering that I hadn't called them up here for a reunion party, "(Y/n) tried to sit up, I think she might have torn a few stitches." I said looking glancing over at (y/n) worriedly, then back at Slender.

"(Y/n), lift your shirt up please." Jane ushered quietly through a few sniffles.

(Y/n) nodded and promptly moved to lift my sweater up. As (y/n) did so, she glanced up at me and began to blush furiously. I began to blush as well.

"I'm going to, um, go to eat something and get (y/n) something to eat as well." I said nervously.

Slender Man only nodded and that was enough of an excuse for me.

I walked out the door and shut it abrubtly behind me. I let out a few shaky breaths and turned around. Much to my surprise, Masky, Hoody, and E.J. (Eyeless Jack) standing in front of the door. They were eavesdropping.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered hotly.

They all backed away from me before Masky and Hoody pushed E.J. in front of them. He chuckled nervously, his shoulders shook as he did so.

"Well, we heard you scream out for Slender and Jane, and we were kind of worried," he said, his taking on a serious tone, "Is she...?" He asked pausing, almost as if he didn't want to push the subject.

"She finally woke up," I told them with a wide smile.

Almost simultaneously, they all heaved a heavy sigh, almost as if they've been holding their breath waiting for my response.

"That's good," Masky said happily.

"I'm glad, she was a lot of fun around the house." Hoody said coming to wrap his arm around my neck.

Eyeless Jack loosed a low, mischevious chuckle, "I think that the one who missed (y/n) most was Jeff." He said moving up to nudge myself lightly on my arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly self-concious and aware of the fact that I was only in a muscle t-shirt.

"I mean, you like her." E.J. whispered in my ear playfully.

Masky and Hoody immeadiately made an 'ooh' sort of noise and burst out into laughter. E.J. took his place at the table and pulled out a chair for me.

"What? You guys are hilarious." I said not wanting to look at them. Instead, I looked down at the ground. My voice cracked and reached a high point that it's never reached before.

"Hmm, sure. You hungry?" Masky asked getting up. I layed my hand on my thinning stomach and nodded at him. He chuckled softly and served me some of the soup that Jane had made.

After a while. The boys dismissed themselves and I poured some soup in a bowl and brought it up for (y/n).

When I got up there, it was just Jane and (y/n), though. I don't know when Slender Man had got down, but I never saw him. They were giggling madly and as soon as they saw me, they stopped themselves.

I raised my eyebrow quizically at (y/n) and Jane got up and excused herself. She walked rapidly past me and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she shut the door, she burst into hysterical laughter.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked moving closer to (y/n) handing her the soup. "Careful it's hot." I reminded her absentmindedly as I sat on the old wooded chair.

"Nothing," she said drawing out the 'o'. She leaned over her soup and dug in hungrily.

I decided not to interrupt her and just watched instead. By the time she was done, she layed back down and fell asleep.

_I wonder if they were talking about me? Nah, probably not. But what was so funny?_

* * *

_Alright, done. Thanks for reading and don't you dare forget to comment! Also, I feel like I'm not getting you guys' attention anymore. Am I doing something wrong? Are the chapters not as interesting anymore? Be sure to leave some tips on what you think I could do better on to get you guys' attention again or just PM me. Thanks again! Go forth and conquer~_


	10. Chapter 10

(Your POV)

"Oh, this is just too good." I said laughing.

Jeff eyed me nervously, his pale face brightening red at what he just said. I toyed with my (h/l), (h/c) hair and smiled mischievously at him. His black eyes caught my (e/c) ones for a brief second before he looked back down, blushing furiously.

"You think I _love _you?" I asked, still dumbfounded by the fact that he said that.

Jeff nodded sheepishly, unwilling to meet my eyes. I mean, I like Jeff. I really do, he's the only person I've been able to talk openly to, but love?

"Love is a strong word Jeff. But I really do like you, if that's what you wanted to hear." I said smiling sympathetically at him.

He smiled sweetly at me before a small voice rose up from behind us.

"Ooh, what kind of like? Like, you're my friend. Or I love you like?" Sally asked from behind Jeff.

Jeff immediately turned around and was about to say something before I put my hand on his lips and spoke for him.

"Like, I like him because he's sweet and he's one of my best friends." I replied with a smile.

Sally smiled widely at Jeff before breaking out into the most adorable laugh I've ever heard.

"Ouch. Friendzoned!" She said punching Jeff on the arm lightly.

I smiled at her and told her to go play with Jane because Jeff and I were having a serious conversation. I removed my hand from Jeff's mouth and turned back around to look at him. I raised my eyebrow quizzically and placed my hands on my hips.

"Now, where is it that you got this idea of love?" I asked tilting my head but never breaking eye contact with his never closing eyes.

"Well, you said it just before you nearly died. I swear (y/n)! I'm not making this up!" He said absent-mindedly popping his fingers.

I suddenly remembered everything. It was like a flash, but I remembered it all. The immense pain, looking up at Jeff who was crying, his tears crashing onto my face. And one small detail that bothered me so. The red-haired girl...Riley. I looked back up at Jeff, suddenly aware of the fact that he was only in a muscle tee and that his muscles were very visible. I turned away as I felt my cheeks redden. Then, I turned back, my entire demeanor changing into something much more serious.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?" I asked, this time being the one unwilling to meet the other person's eyes.

"Of course, anything." He said, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Who is Riley?" I asked cautiously.

(Jeff's POV)

My heart dropped deep into my stomach when (y/n) asked about Riley. I couldn't find it in me to tell her who she was. It's not that I thought that I would start sobbing like a child that is lost in a store. It's just that I care too much about (y/n) and I don't want her to think that she is a mere replacement. Because she's not. She's more than that.

"An ex," was all I could think of at the moment.

"An ex? That's all? I mean, I saw you two fight, and something caught my eye. Unlike your other enemies, you didn't attack her. Just, until she called you a coward, that is." (Y/n) said trying to get a better look at my face.

I looked down nervously at my shoes, now realizing that they were dirty and I needed to clean them.

"She died, I couldn't protect her. Now, I feel as though I _need_ to protect you." I said looking back up at (y/n).

"A replacement? That's all?" She asked, hurt flashed through her beautiful features and tears rimmed her big (e/c) eyes.

"No, I mean. Nothing happened between Riley and I. It's just, the guilty though still burns at the back of my mind. I care about you more than anything. I care about you with every inch of my soul. And that is _not _something that I can say about Riley." I said, surprised at how actually serious I was.

Looking at (y/n), it all became clear to me now. There was nothing, and I mean nothing, between Riley and I. It was just the fact that I could not protect her that ate me away. It's (y/n) that I really love.

(Your POV)

My chest tightened when Jeff said that he cared about me. And here I was, incorrectly thinking that I was nothing more than a replacement for Riley. The way he said everything, made me actually believe him. And he cares about me. No one has told me that since my mother died.

"Hey," Jeff whispered, dragging me out of my thoughts, "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his eyes worried.

I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was crying and sniffling like a child. I wiped away some stray tears with the sleeve of Jeff's jacket, suddenly feeling the weight of it on my body. It was warm, and it smelled like Jeff. It smelled like wood and ink, for some strange reason.

"No, it wasn't you. It's just, I just," I said as my breaths started to become shaky and I began to cry again.

I threw my arms around Jeff's neck and began to sob into his chest. I heard him gasp in surprise, but he soon hugged back.

"It's just that, no one has told me that they care about me since the day my mother died. I'm the luckiest girl alive, to have someone like you!" I breathed into his chest.

(Jeff's POV)

We stood there for a while. Just hugging. It was silent, except for (y/n)'s sobs and sniffles. I wrapped my arms harder around her fragile figure and wished that I could freeze this moment, right here right now. The world is a much brighter place with (y/n) in it. And I don't remember feeling this way around Riley.

"You should get some rest," I whispered into her ear.

(Y/n) nodded and I led her to the bed. She lied down and closed her eyes. A few shaky breaths later, she was asleep. I found myself smiling at how at peace she looked and I walked out of the room.

(Your POV, dreaming)

_I woke up in a white space. There was nothing, let alone anyone, around me. Just vast whiteness. I whirled around a few times, looking for something to walk towards. That's when I began to walk aimlessly through the whiteness, no specific destination in mind. It was cold in there, and I became aware of the fact that I was not wearing Jeff's sweater. I frantically began to look for it. I needed him, and if not him, I needed something that was part of him. As I began to look for it, something, or someone began to emerge from a puddle of blood that was not there before._

_"Riley," I breathed as the figure was done coming out of the puddle, which soon disappeared under her feet._

_Her long red hair fell down onto her waist. She was beautiful, far more gorgeous than me, I believe. With her long legs and curvy body, she could have been a super model. Something about her caught my eye, and sent anger coursing through my veins. She was wearing Jeff's sweater._

_"How did you get Jeff's sweater from me?" I asked through gritted teeth, hoping to control my anger._

_She smiled evilly and took a few steps toward me, "I've always had it, it's always been mine. Just. Like. Jeff." She hissed coldly._

_I frowned, as she came over to me and ran her long fingers down my jaw._

_"You really are something special aren't you?" She asked studying my face. "You're beautiful darling, I can see why Jeff is attracted to you so much." She said in a grim tone. "Too bad Jeff's mine, his heart will always belong to me."_

_"That's not true!" I suddenly shrieked._

_Riley jumped, I surprised her. As I regained my composure, I narrowed my eyes at her. I caught some movement behind her and she smiled coldly at me. Jeff came out from behind her, his eyes seemed distant and emotionless. As my eyes looked down, I noticed that they were holding hands. My heart dropped deep into my stomach faster than a stone._

_"See? He loves me. And only me." She said lifting their hands, showing me the unnecessary proof._

_Jeff nodded slowly, as if he were a drone. Riley's drone._

_"I will punish you for being so foolish," Riley said making Jeff disappear with a snap of her manicured fingers. Then, we were in a desert. Nothing more than a barren wasteland. Riley was gone, but her voice and presence still lingered._

_You will remain asleep until you make it to the end of the desert. Until then, you will not wake up. And when you do wake up, if you wake up that is, I will have come back and regained Jeff's heart. Until then darling, au revoir..._

* * *

I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait this long, but I've had a messed up week! Anyway, here's then next chapter. Also, I need ideas for a new "x Reader." I know that one day this one will draw to an end and I want to keep you guys attention. Sooo, leave a suggestion in the comments or PM me! Again I'm so sorry and I will continue this when I have 97 reviews. I love you guys and I'm so sorry! Go forth and conquer~


	11. Chapter 11

_I love you guys so much! We're on the brink of 100 reviews! I'm so sorry I made you wait but I had a ton of homework :P... Well here's the 11th chapter! Review and follow and fav! LOVE YOU!_

* * *

"What do you mean coma?" I demanded, my thoughts flustered.

"She's in a coma Jeff. I'm sorry." Slender Man said, his voice contained hurt, a desperacy to be able to help (y/n).

I felt new tears rim my eyes. Slender Man noticed and walked out of the room, leaving (y/n) and I to ourselves. _I don't understand... she was okay a few days ago. How is it that you've escaped us yet again (y/n)? You've left me again. _I thought to myself, hoping that my thoughts could reach her somehow. I wiped away a few stray tears with the heel of my hand furiously. I kept feeling depressed, angry, and for some reason, betrayed.

The doorbell rang, dragging me out of my thoughts. I thought it might have been Masky or Hoodie, but when I heard E.J. call me down because someone was expecting me, I had my doubts. _Who could be wanting me? Maybe it's just one of us... _

I very hesitantly left (y/n)'s side and promised her that I would be back. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard Jane shriek and Sally just beginning to cry. As soon as I heard this, I ran downstairs. Slender Man must have heard them too because he came in through the back door, nearly hitting his head on the top of the door frame.

When I got down there, I realized what everyone was so worried about. Riley stood at the front door, a friendly yet somewhat evil smile on her face. Her long red hair was down to her waist and she was wearing a skin-tight black dress. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and whatever I was going to say was caught in my throat.

"Riley?" Slender Man choked out.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jane hugging and quieting Sally. E.J., who was still at the door, said nothing. An eerie silence drifted between us.

"I, I killed you. How are you alive?" I screamed in my frustration.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to your new girlfriend?" Riley asked sweetly in a sing-song voice.

Jane glanced in my direction and I frantically shook my head. Jane glanced at Slender Man, then back at Riley.

"He can't be your boyfriend. He already has a girlfriend." Jane said. She sounded so sure of herself, and I was grateful to have someone like her by my side.

"What? You darling? I'll admit, Jane, you are pretty, but I can't see you and Jeff together." Riley said batting her long eyelashes at me.

Almost simultaneously, Jane and I made a gagging noise.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Jeff. But not like you think. I love him like a brother." Jane finally managed.

"Okay, anyway Jeff's mine now." Riley said with a small shrug and yet another discouraging smile.

"And who decides who I belong to?" I asked hotly, angry now.

"Me."

(Your POV, dreaming)

_It seemed like hours since I had begun walking. The sun beat down harshly on me and my parched throat ached. I could have sworn that there was a river, not far from where I was, and that was my destination. After a few hours of traveling, I felt myself collapse. I fell onto the unforgiving desert floor and lay there, to tired to do anything. I looked down at my feet and realized that I was barefoot. My feet ached and they were bleeding. Looking back at where I had walked, I realized I had left a trail of blood. My hair was a matted mass of (h/c) tangles._

_"How pathetic," Riley's voice hissed behind me. She spat out the word pathetic like it was poison in her mouth._

_I managed to get up and turn around to face her. This time, she was wearing an extremely tight black dress, black heels, and her long red hair was tied up into a neat pony tail._

_"If you were in my position, you'd be doing the same thing, Riley." I wheezed, my breath short from the long walk and lack of water._

_Riley made a look of disgust as I went into a coughing fit and made her way over to me, oh-so slowly. My breath caught in my throat as I smelled her sweet perfume. It was all too sweet and I went into another coughing fit, my throat felt dry and raw._

_"Hmm, we'll see what Jeff thinks of you when he sees you. Especially like this." Riley said with a sneer. She narrowed her grey eyes at me and snapped her fingers._

_Behind her, Jeff appeared. HIs black eyes still seemed distant and he wasn't focused on anything, not even me. It was almost like he was in a... a trance..._

_"Now tell me, Jeff, how do you feel about (y/n)?" Riley asked wrapping her arm around Jeff's waist._

_"I hate her, she's conceited and selfish." Jeff replied without hesitation, his face was blank and his voice was monotone, like a robot or a drone._

_"That's not true!" I screamed, my throat stung and I winced, causing Riley to chuckle._

_"Keep walking darling. You still have a long way to go." Riley said as she began to disappear again, taking Jeff with her._

_Then I'll keep walking. Because there's one thing I will never do, and that's give up on Jeff._

(Jeff's POV)

"How would you feel if I told you that it was me who put your precious (y/n)?" Riley asked, a wide smile playing on her blood-red lips.

My heart jumped into my throat and I held my fists at my side to keep from punching her.

"Honestly? I'd kill you." I growled angrily.

Riley just shrugged and tried to move in. E.J. stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, not allowing her to come in.

"I thought you couldn't come into the house without an invitation? Oh, wait. That's vampires, not zombies." E.J. said trying to make light of the situation.

He got a few low chuckles from some of us, but not all of us.

"Cute," Riley scoffed, "You know, I always kinda liked you, Jack. Why don't you join Zalgo and I? It'll be fun." Riley said trying to seduce E.J. by moving closer to him, and laying her hand on his chest.

"Because unlike you, I know where my loyalties lie." E.J. finally said, pushing her away without hesitation.

Riley grunted and her thin eyebrows knitted together.

"Just leave Riley. No one needs you here." I said hotly through gritted teeth.

Riley frowned at me once more before spinning around on her heel and walking away. E.J. shut the door and I went back up to (y/n). When I got there, she was still in the same position. It looked like she was getting ready to be buried, like she was on her death-bed. I mentally kicked myself for thinking such things. I walked over to her and held her hand, which was surprisingly cold despite the fact that she was breathing, and whispered into it.

"Please, please come back to us. Come back to _me._"

(Your POV, dreaming)

_I almost made it to the river when I heard a voice call out to me. It was distant, and it sounded like it was drowning. I think it was telling me to come back to them. I dismissed the thought, thinking that it was the dehydration getting to me. Then, I saw him. It was Jeff. He was far, but I couldn't mistake him for someone else. It sounded like he was crying, so I ran towards him._

_"Jeff!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_And then..._

(Your POV)

I woke up. Just like I thought, Jeff was right next to me, his eyes wide with surprise. It looked like he was about to say something, but I ignored him and made my way swiftly downstairs. Jeff called out my name, but I ignored him. When I got downstairs Jeff was hot on my trail. Everyone was looking at me like I was a ghost, and I could understand why. I made my way to the front door and opened it angrily. When I saw her, rage made my blood boil.

"Riley!" I screamed.

She whirled around and jumped a bit when she saw me. I stomped my way over there and when I got there, I gave her a well deserved slap in the face. Her blood-red lips turned in the shape of an "O" and she held her reddening cheek.

"Next time you mess with us, it'll be more than just a slap." I hissed at her, my own palm burning.

"Then fight me now wench." She hissed back, still cradling her cheek.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and almost 100 reviews! I'll be continuing this story when I have 110 reviews! So guys, thanks again and go forth and conquer!

Oh and I apologize for making you wait.. again... but isn't Riley a jerk? Let me know in the comments! :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Three words. I. Love. You! I love you! Thanks so much for 120 comments! That is absolutely amazing. I know you're probably thinking, "Whatevs, Kyo. You made us wait and that is NOT acceptable!" And I know! I'm sorry... It's just that I had an F in a class and I had to work really hard to make it up! But it's all worth it now because I almost have all A's! I just need bring that B+ up to an A... anyway, thanks so much for everything, oh and I'm so Team You. Riley gone get her booty whooped! Thanks and here's the next chapter! :)_

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

I stood at the door, my mouth agape in both shock and a bit of amusement. (Y/n) walked out there, looking like she hadn't just got out of a coma, and slapped Riley across the face. They started shouting at each other, stuff I couldn't hear. I started to inch my way towards them, cautiously.

"Then fight me now, wench!" Riley growled angrily, still cradling her reddening cheek.

"Gladly," (y/n) hissed.

At this, (y/n) swung at Riley. Her fist connected with Riley's throat, causing her to gasp and choke out some blood. But (y/n) didn't stop. She swung once more, her fist landing a blow onto Riley's left eye. (Y/n) swung mercilessly, obviously unaware of the fact that she was actually hurting Riley. Riley went into a coughing fit, coughing up blood. Her left eye was already turning purple as she lay on the ground, cradling her injured stomach.

"Deja vu," (y/n) whispered hotly, "just like my dream. Only this time, who's the one on the ground? How pathetic." She spat at Riley.

(Y/n) turned to walk away when Riley stood up and made a mad dash for her.

"(Y/n), look out behind you!" I screamed, but I was too late.

Riley managed to grab (y/n) by her (h/l), (h/c) hair and drag her back down to the ground. When she did so, she began to pound on her face. I could hear (y/n) screaming out in pain, so I went over to them and forced Riley off of her. I looked at Riley angrily then back down at (y/n), who had her face cupped in her hands, her nose dripping fresh droplets of blood. I was frightened, (y/n) wasn't moving. Behind me, I heard Riley chuckle. I turned to face her. She shrugged at me and laughed some more.

"Oh ho ho! Who's pathetic now?" She asked, her face and throat still purple from where (y/n) had punched her, "I guess it was me who won the fight." Riley said looking at (y/n) and moving forward to grab my hand.

"You will not be the one to win this fight," (y/n) finally spoke.

Her voice sounded like it had more voices in it. As she stood, her eyes turned full-black. A fury of rocks, wind and fire wirled around her like a tornado. I gasped as she began to lift off of the ground commanding all of nature's forces toward her. But I knew that this isn't my (y/n), something has a hold of her. Next to me, Riley was hyperventalating. As (y/n)'s hair whirled around her, that's when I realized something I hadn't noticed before. The small birthmark in the groove of her neck was a small, crescent moon. Before I knew it, Riley was being dragged away from me and towards (y/n). Riley screeched as some of the fire swirling around (y/n) singed her ivory white skin and her blood-red hair.

"I am not going to give this warning twice," (y/n) cautioned, her voice drowned out by about ten other voices, "do not dare show your face around these parts again. If you do so, you will suffer a fate worse than death."

(Y/n) grabbed Riley by the neck and threw her into the woods. Despite how much I hate her now, I feared Riley would hit the trees. But when a black portal opened and sent her back to her world, I almost sighed with relief. I looked back at (y/n), who's eyes were turning back to their beautiful original color of (e/c). She sank back down onto the ground as I ran to go catch her. When I caught her, her big (e/c) eyes fluttered open and met mine.

"That. Was. Horrible." She said through gasps, a sob caught in her throat.

(Y/n)'s face was full of bruises and her right eye was swollen shut. I smiled sadly at her.

"Let's go inside, Slendy might know something about you're new powers." I said helping her up.

As I did so, I felt a searing pain on my left side. (Y/n) looked up at me, her left eye went wide. I looked down at me side. There was a piece of rock dug into it. I groaned as I gently laid my hand on it, counting down from three.

_Okay, breathe. Three._

"Jeff?"

_Two._

"I don't think you should do this."

_One!_

I screamed in agony as the rock slid out of my side. I was surprised to find out how long it was, only just now feeling all five inches that was dug into my stomach.

"Well, that was something else." I said with a small, pained chuckle.

(Y/n) sighed with relief. We both limped back into the house. As we did, I never took my eyes off of her birth mark, which was somehow so visible now.

~Thirty minutes later~

Jane held the wet cloth over my bare stomach. I felt a small twinge of pain as a droplet of the pure alcohol dripped into the wound.

"Okay, ready?" Jane asked cautiously, "It'll hurt, you want something to bite?" She asked looking around for something.

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my jaw shut tight. In about three seconds, I felt the worst pain imaginable. I bit the inside of my cheek, drawing blood in order to keep from screaming. What actually came out was actually something more like a strangled scream. I felt a small, soft hand in mine and squeezed it. Jane put her hand on my cheek and hushed me.

"It's over, you're okay." She said.

I nodded, forcing myself to open my eyes. Next to me, was Jane, and next to her was (y/n). She had a patch over her swollen eye and she had to get stitches on a really bad gash on the side of her forehead. I forced a smile onto my face. Slender Man walked into the room.

"I've, um, found what why you have powers." He said, he sounded nervous, surprised more likely.

"Well? You must tell me." (Y/n) said bravely. I forced myself to sit up, putting my shirt back on after Jane had covered the wound.

"As it turns out, you're entirely family descended from a greek god or goddess. You are the combination of two somehow." Slender said slowly.

"Which two?" (Y/n) asked, her voice becoming shaky with fear. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, letting her know that I was here for her. She smiled up at me gratefully before turning back to face Slender.

"Gaea, goddess of Earth and it's elements." He paused before her continued, he was toying with his tie and he sounded nervous. "And Hades, god of the Underworld."

* * *

_So guys, tell me what it's like to have powers! Oh and how was it? I'm sorry, again, for making you wait so long. But now that I am on Fall Break from school, thank God, now I can write the next chapter as soon as you give me all the comments. BTW, I'll continue when I have 130 comments. Thanks again for staying with this crappy author, I love you guys!_

_~Go forth and conquer!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ugh! I am a terrible person! I am oh so terribly sorry you guys! I reeeaaalllyyy meant to upload the 13th chapter but school caught up to me, beat my butt, and served it to me on a silver platter. *Hangs head in shame* I know, I know, that's no excuse... but here it is! Thanks for staying with me, love ya!_

* * *

(Your POV)

I stood there, mouth agape with surprise. _I,_ of all people, descended from Gaea and Hades? How is this even possible? What does this mean? Did my mother know? Was my mother a direct descendent of Gaea? Even worse, was my father a direct descendent of Hades? Ruler of the friggin' Underworld?

"(Y/n). (Y/n)? (Y/n)!" Jeff screamed, snapping me out of my train of thoughts and forcing me to snap my big (e/c) eyes up at him.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, slightly shaky from what I had just learned.

"Are. You. Going. To. Be. Okaaay?" Jeff asked, announcing each syllable like I was from another planet.

"I'm slightly shaken up, not an alien, Jeff. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a kindergartener." I stated, making Jeff frown.

"Sorry," he said.

After that, an awkward silence drifted in between Slender, Jeff and I. The room was agonizingly quiet, finally leaving me to my thoughts. All the questions that shot through my head, I knew could not be answered. Not without either of my parents here. I suddenly felt the sting of tears and my chest and throat ached. I miss Mom, not that I can say the same for dad, but my mom was everything to me. Growing up with nothing, she was my safe haven. And the night she died, she promised that she would find a way to contact me.

_And I'm still waiting, Mom._

Once I felt the warm tears flood out of my eyes and seep into the corners of my mouth, I snapped back into reality. I wiped away the tears with the heel of my hand, furious at myself for crying in front of Jeff.

"Why are you crying?" Jeff asked, he looked slightly confused.

"Uh, just thinking of my mom I guess." I said, remembering how I had not visited her grave in a long time.

In front of us, I heard Slender sigh.

"(Y/n), I give you permission to go visit your mother's grave. Jeff will be your escort." Slender said sounding like he was smiling if he could.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to smile to widely and failing. Giving way to my body's commands, I smiled hugely.

"Yes. Jeff? Can you still go into your real world camo?" Slendy asked, in response jeff nodded.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jeff focused. Ever-so-slowly, he went from my Jeff to a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and eye lids. The scars from the stitches on his face had disappeared and his skin was no longer pale, but like an actual person. Jeff turned to me and smiled.

"Good, now off you go. Wouldn't want it to get late." Slendy said ushering us out of the room and out the door.

~...~

The walk in the woods was strangely awkward and silent. Jeff never spoke once, he didn't even stand next to me. Instead, he lead the way from in front of me.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" I asked grabbing hold of his arm, forcing him to stop and turn to look me in the eyes.

Jeff's blue eyes pierced into my (e/c) ones as he said, "no."

"Don't lie to me, Jeff." I said defiantly.

Jeff blinked once in surprise, then smiled compassionately at me, "you sounded, just like my mother when you said that." He said, his voice cracking at the edges. And I swear, I thought I might have seen some tears.

"Oh? Well, I know when you're lying. So tell me, what's up?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was eyeing me like I was some sort of eye candy. Just. Like. Riley.

"Tell me, (y/n), and be honest, which Jeff is better?" He asked.

I let my hand drop from Jeff's arm in surprise. Did he _really _just ask me that?

"It's the same. I don't care for how you look, Jeff. Even if you're in this form, you're still the person I care about most. Looks aren't important here." I said with what I hoped was a loving smile.

Jeff tilted his head, then smiled happily at me, "thank you, (y/n). We should get going, before it gets late." Jeff said turning away from me so that I couldn't see his face.

~...~

When we got to the well, Jeff made a gesture that said "you go first." I climbed onto the side of the well and glanced back worriedly at Jeff. I had only been down this well once, and I wasn't even awake when it happened, so I was a tad hesitant.

"Go on, you'll be fine. I'm right behind you." Jeff said placing his hands on my shoulders reassuringly.

I nodded curtly and shifted my weight before letting myself fall down into the well.

~...~

When I finally got to the other side, I had to climb the stony walls of the well to make my way out. When I did so, I heard Jeff calling my name from the bottom.

"Can you give me a hand?" He asked once he was a few feet from the top.

I nodded and reached down so that I could grab his hand and pulled him up. Once I did, I put too much force into the pull, and Jeff put too much force into the jump, and he landed on top of me. I blushed furious shades of red at how close we were and my heart thudded like a million soldiers marching to the beat of an incredibly fast drum.

_Snap out of it! You've never felt this way around him before! What's your problem? He's your best friend! _I screamed at myself.

"S-sorry." Jeff said immediately climbing off of me as a tint of red spread across his cheeks like a furious grey cloud over takes the Sun.

"It's okay." I said regaining my composure and standing, "we should go buy some flowers before going to the grave," I said offering my hand to Jeff and pretending that what had happened a few seconds ago was non-existent.

"Okay. I'll pay." Jeff said showing me the way out of the woods.

~...~

(Jeff's POV)

I could not stop thinking about what had happened at the well. Even though (y/n) never brought it up, which I was eternally grateful for, my mind kept wandering off to what would have happened if I had leaned down... just a little.

_Stop! Don't think like that! _I screamed, mentally kicking myself.

At the flower shop, I was staring at (y/n) like crazy. She beamed so brightly and was over flowing with happiness as she picked out the flowers to be put at her mother's grave. There was a gleam in her (e/c) eyes and there was a wide, somewhat goofy, grin plastered onto her face. In the end, she chose some purple Water Lilies.

"Purple was her favorite color." (Y/n) remarked as we walked to the graveyard.

I was amazed at how we only walked for about twenty minutes before we finally reached our destination. (Y/n)'s home town was a small one. The architecture looked to be from the 1880s and it looked like no one had bothered to remodel. Though it was really old-looking, there was some comfort to be found in the plain homes and brick buildings.

Once at the cemetary, (y/n) opened the big gates and led the way to her mother's grave. Once we got there, (y/n) knelt in front of it and ran her slender fingers around the cracked edges of the stereotypical shape of the grave stone. It read:

_Here lies Delilah (Your Last Name). She was a wonderful mother and a caring friend. May she forever rest in peace. _

"Hey, Mom. I'm back. I know I haven't visited in a while, and I'm sorry." (Y/n) said as she put the flowers down in front of the grave, "I've made new friends while I was gone though. This is Jeff. He's been taking care of me and he's one of my best friends. A lot has happened since I left. I found out that I have powers." With that, (y/n) began to sob. Her words now came out slurred and she tripped over everything she tried to say.

In the end, all she said was that she missed her and that she would find a way to visit her soon. When she said that, she got up and buried her face in my chest and began to sob harder. I ran my hands up along her back and held her. It seemed like forever before (y/n) separated from me, much to my discontent, and smiled sadly at me. I wiped away a few stray tears from her face.

"You okay?" I asked.

(Y/n) nodded mutely and sniffed.

"I've never missed a person so much in my life. I thought I'd never find happiness ever again the day Mom died. Then, I met you." She said happily.

I smiled and tucked a loose strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear, "you will never be lonely ever again. I'll stay with you until the day I die. And if I break that promise, I swear I will find some way to come back to you. I swear, (y/n)." I said, not surprised at how serious I was about my own promise.

"Thanks, Jeff." (Y/n) sighed.

She held out her arms in the universal "hug me" gesture and I gladly did so. Once we were done, we began to walk back to the well.

And the entire way back, (y/n) held my hand.

* * *

_Wellllll? And guess what? I was this close to putting the kiss scene in this chapter. But then, I was like nah I'll put it later. Oh, and I'm letting you guys choose what happens next! Put it in the comments or PM me! The most creative, or the one I like most, idea will get put in here! I'll be continuing this as soon as I have 160 comments! Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!_

_Go forth and conquer!_


	14. Chapter 14

(Jeff's POV)

As (y/n) and I walked through the woods, I felt eyes on us. Not wanting to alarm (y/n) I kept it to myself, besides, we weren't being attacked anyways so. Once we were a short walking distance from the well, I heard rustling behind us. And (y/n) heard it too. Before I could react, I was attacked by a blur of black and white.

"Jeff!" (Y/n) screamed.

"Heyo, Jeffy! Long time, no see! Ol' buddy ol' pal!" The person that was mounted on my chest screamed happily.

I groaned, recognizing the voice of my attacker immediately.

"Laughing Jack," I said rubbing my forehead in frustration, "would you mind getting off of me?" I asked half-pushing, half-commanding him off of me.

Laughing Jack happily obliged and climbed off, helping me up.

"To what do I owe this, pleasure?" I asked making my way over to (y/n), who stood completely still, shell-shocked.

"I dunno? Just wanted to visit y'know?" Laughing Jack said making his way over to (y/n). "And who might this be?" He said running a long, black and white striped finger down (y/n)'s jaw.

"This," I said pushing him away from (y/n), "is (y/n). She's new." I said hoping to contain all of my jealousy.

"Ooh, (y/n). What a beautiful name." Laughing Jack said as he extended his arm, willing (y/n) to shake his hand.

(Y/n) didn't even hesitate. She reached out and took her hand in his. At this, my chest became heavy and my heart wrenched around in my chest.

_No, it's okay. Nothing's happening. They're just shaking hands._ I reminded myself as I huffed a breath out.

"Jeff? You okay? You're a little...red..." (Y/n) said releasing L.J.'s hand, causing me to sigh in relief.

"I'm fine," I shot back a little too coldly, "will you be following us? You know, to the house?" I asked L.J., hoping that his response would be a no.

"Yes, I was just on my way when I saw you two." L.J. said a little too cheerfully.

"Great! Maybe we could get to know each other better." (Y/n) said happily.

I huffed in anger.

"Oh ho ho. Is someone jealous?" L.J. said smiling mischievously at me, his pointed teeth revealed in his toothy grin.

"No." I replied curtly.

With that, I spun on my heel, leaving (y/n) and L.J, behind. Despite (y/n)'s protests, I kept walking. Which was probably a bad idea since (y/n) is really fast. Within a few minutes, (y/n) caught up with me. She pulled on my arm and forced me to look at her.

"What's your problem?!" She shrieked angrily.

"_He's_ my problem." I said gesturing angrily at L.J. who was pretending to ignore our conversation.

"He didn't even do anything!" (y/n) shot back.

I swallowed hard and turned away from (y/n).

"Whatever, I'm leaving. You can take your time and talk to your new friend, if you want." I said shooting a poisonous glare at both (y/n) and L.J. before jumping down the well.

(Your POV)

"What's his problem?" I shrieked kicking up a rock in frustration.

L.J. shrugged and made his way over to me, wrapping a long arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe he's jealous?" He suggested, causing me to huff in denial.

"Of? I just wanted to get to know you. No one said we would make-out and have kids together." I said, blushing at my own comment.

L.J. chuckled slightly, "Jeff's always been that way." He said helping me onto the edge of the well.

"I'm not going. I don't want to annoy Jeff anymore than I already have." L.J. said glancing away from me sadly.

"No, no! Come with me! Jeff can go be peeved somewhere else. You're coming with me." I said holding my hand out for him.

L.J. reluctantly took my hand and I pulled him down into the well with me.

~...~

Once we made it out of the well, the first person I saw was Sally.

"L.J.?" She shrieked in excitement and happiness.

"Hey, kiddo." L.J. said ruffling her hair.

I smiled as Sally led L.J. back into the house. What is Jeff's problem? Jack doesn't seem like a bad guy. On the contrary, if Sally loves him why does Jeff hate him? I huffed in anger at my own thoughts. Jeff's getting a piece of my mind. There was no need to be so rude. When I got inside, I spotted Slendy.

"Hey, where's Jeff?" I asked.

"He's in his room. He told us not to bother him. Mind going into detail?" Slendy asked as I started up the stairs that led to Jeff's room.

"Trust me, it's not worth your time." I replied with a smile. Slendy only nodded and went to greet Jack.

"Jeff? Open the door please." I said once I realized that the door was locked.

Jeff opened the door and went to sit on his bed, avoiding my gaze.

"Let's take this outside. If I start screaming, they'll kick us out anyway." I said. Jeff nodded and we made our way outside.

Once we were far enough into the woods, I settled down onto the trunk of a fallen tree.

"Okay. Tell me what's wrong." I said disguising my annoyance at Jeff.

Jeff huffed angrily and whirled around to face me. I was taken aback at how angry and sad he looked.

"I just don't understand you! One minute, you're my best friend and the next, you're all over me like a love-sick puppy! So tell me, right here right now, are you leading me on or what in the world is happening?" He screamed.

I felt blood rush to my face.

"I-I don't know. I-Jeff I'm sorry." I said stumbling to find the right words.

Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. He knelt in front of me. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath, warm on my lips. Jeff cupped my face in his hands and sighed. Fresh tears rimmed my (e/c) eyes and threatened to spill.

"Listen to me. I know that I might be nothing more than a piece of furniture to you, but you need to know this (y/n)," Jeff said inhaling deeply, "I love you. More than you can ever know."

At those three words, tears spilled out of my eyes and hit against Jane's black jeans that she had let me borrow.

"Jeff, I had no idea you felt that way. I'm sorry. You're way more than a piece of furniture to me. And I'm sorry that it took a fight between us to make me figure this out but, I think I might love you too." I said. At this, Jeff moved closer to me.

I closed my eyes, I could feel his lips, hesitantly hover over mine. I parted mine, willing him to move closer. But before Jeff could, I heard him scream in agony. My eyes snapped open and I saw a long claw, inches in front of my chest. My heart fell into my stomach faster than a stone when I looked down at Jeff's chest, the long claw had pierced his chest, right where his heart should be. I screamed as the claw slipped out of his chest and he collapsed onto the fallen leaves. Behind him, stood Zalgo, who was smiling widely. Angry tears flowed out of my eyes in steady streams as I shrieked Jeff's name over and over, but to no avail. His forever open eyes stared blankly up at the sky.

"I'll kill you!" I screeched as I launched myself at Zalgo.

"You really are too much my dear. You cannot kill me." Zalgo replied in a long raspy voice.

At this, I forced all of my power forward, "oh can't I?" I asked. From under Zalgo, decomposed and ill hands came up from the ground and grabbed hold of his legs, dragging him down. Hungry moans of the undead erupted from the ground.

"This isn't over!" Zalgo screamed in frustration.

"I think it is," I hissed, closing the portal and sealing Zalgo away.

Once I knew he was gone, I ran over to Jeff. I picked him up and brushed a few strands of black hair away from his face. He smiled up at me as a small bead of blood spilled out of his mouth.

"I...love..you so much...(y/n)." Jeff said through small gasps of air.

"I love you too. Please, please don't leave me." I whispered, clenching my eyes shut as tears spilled out.

"Sorry." He said. I gasped as he went limp in my arms.

I pulled out my cell and fumbled with the keys.

"(Y/n)?"

"Slender Man? Please, come into the woods. By the fallen tree, hurry!" I urged.

"What's wrong? What happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine just hurry!" I sobbed and hung up before Slender Man could ask.

_You'll be okay, you'll be okay, you'll be okay... _I said, not sure whether I was saying that to Jeff, or to myself.

* * *

OMG! Cliff hanger much? I know, it sucks lol. Thanks for staying with me and I'll be continuing when I have 175 comments! I love you all so much and I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I was having a bit of writer's block. OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JEFF? *Screams* even I'm all giddy :) see ya!


End file.
